How To Train Your Dragonoid
by nightfuryboy
Summary: This is a story of Hiccup and Toothless. This is a tail how they find that their friendship evolves into a family. They will find adventure, life and death. What will happen to our loved hero's? What will be waiting in the night?
1. Chapter One: Night Of Beginning

Hiccup X Toothless Fanfic

(warning has male human and male dragon pornographic content)

Chapter One: Night of Beginning

It was a peaceful sunny day on Berk. Viking's and dragon's living together. Viking's thought this was never possible until a skinny un-muscular boy be-friended a dragon that was so feared and was unknown to all Viking's. Yes I'm talking about Hiccup and Toothless. These two made life in Berk better. Let's see where Hiccup and Toothless are up to…

A few miles from Berk Toothless and Hiccup are fly patrolling Berk to make sure it not going to be attacked and time soon. This is Toothless's favorite time with his best human friend.

"Well Toothless should we head home?" Hiccup asked Toothless

Toothless shook his head to its sides stating no.

"Do you want to keep flying?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head to its side again stating no.

"Do you want to go to our special spot?" Hiccup asked with more of a hopeful tone.

Toothless shook his head up and down this time stating yes.

"Okay buddy special spot it is then." Hiccup said while changing Toothless's tail.

It didn't take too long to get to the special spot on a night fury since a night fury's speed in unknown. Once Hiccup and Toothless were over the spot, Hiccup un-hooked his harness, stood up looking at the horizon.

"You ready Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded his head up and down stating yes. With that, Hiccup jumped off Toothless, falling at a rapid speed. Toothless closed his wings and started to fall as well. Since he is heavier than his human friend he caught up to Hiccup and went past him. Just 5,000 feet from the ground, Toothless opened his wings which slowed him down enough for Hiccup too caught up. Hiccup was able to perfectly land on his saddle, hook his harness back up and switch Toothless's tail for Toothless to pull up just 25 feet from the ground.

"Nice job buddy I think that is as far as we can go with that trick." Hiccup said.

…. ….. ….. … … …. ….. ….. ….. … …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Toothless and Hiccup were sitting up agents a rock at the place where they hung out first time they meet. Hiccup was drawing in his red leather notebook. Toothless was always amazed at his friends carving. He wanted to carve just as good as his friend. Hiccup was into his drawing, that he didn't notice that Toothless was staring at him. An hour goes by and Hiccup finally finished his drawing. He closed his notebook, put back in his fur-vest jacket pocket and noticed the sun was setting.

"Look Toothless the sun is about to go down." Hiccup said as he pointed at the sun while looking at Toothless.

Toothless looked at what his friend was pointing and looked back at his friend. Hiccup and Toothless stared into each other's eye's. Just as the sun set, Toothless leaned his lips closer to Hiccup's lips and licked them.

"Toothless that is gross." Hiccup said as he whipped off Toothless's tongue saliva.

Just as Hiccup got done whipping his lops, Toothless pressed his dragon lips to hiccups lips. Hiccup was frozen. He didn't know if Toothless was kissing him or playing a trick until Toothless slide his tongue into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's brain was blank. He didn't know what to. Should he push Toothless away or kissing Toothless back? So Hiccup put his tongue into Toothless's mouth, kissing his dragon back. Toothless was happy that his friend was enjoying this, so Toothless broke the kiss. Hiccup looked at Toothless who was standing on his hind legs.

"Toothless that was…it was…that felt ni." Hiccup stopped because he noticed a thirteen inch pink thing sticking out of Toothless and Hiccup knew what it was.

Toothless went back on all four, moved to his friend, put a paw on his friends chest and pushed his friend on his back.

"Toothless what are you…" Hiccup was stopped because Toothless was over him, placing the pink thing near his mouth.

"You want me to put your dragon penis in my mouth?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just rubbed his dragon penis agents his friend's mouth. With that, Hiccup grabbed Toothless's penis and opened his mouth. He put Toothless's penis in his mouth and started to move his head back and forth. Toothless have never felt this before and was letting out small growls. His penis was throbbing and was getting feeling something building up. Hiccup was still moving his head; He couldn't get enough of this weird and desirable taste of Toothless's penis. He was able to take three inches of Toothless's penis. With no warning, Toothless started to thrust his hips, making his friend take an extra four inch of his dragon penis. Hiccup was gaging and trying not to throw up.

Toothless started to feel that build up getting ready to come out. He started to thrust even faster making his friend take and another two inches. Hiccup couldn't help himself but get turned on by Toothless being forceful. Toothless reached his peak and did a big powerful thrust which caused him to make his friend take the entire fifteen inch dragon cock down his throat. Toothless shot his hot dragon semen down his friend's throat. Hiccup couldn't breathe really well and he felt some hot liquid stuff going down his throat. He had no choice a bit to swallow it, which tasted awful. Toothless put two gallons of semen if his friend's stomach. When he was done, he pulled his now soft dragon penis slowly out of his friend's mouth. Hiccup was gasping for air.

After gasping for four minutes, Hiccup put his hand on his stomach, which was swollen from taking two gallons of Toothless hot liquid stuff.

"Toothless did you put our semen in my stomach? Hiccup asked looking at Toothless.

Toothless wasn't paying any attention to what his friend was saying.

"Toothless what you staring at?" Hiccup asked as he fallowed Toothless gaze and noticed what Toothless was looking at.

Hiccup had became rock hard from pleasuring Toothless. Hiccups penis was so hard it was sticking up in Hiccups pants. So, he slide his ant's off, reveling his seven inch penis to Toothless.

"Toothless come here." Hiccup said in a commanding tone.

Toothless went to his friend. Hiccup stood up and put a hand on Toothless's head. Hiccup's penis was pressed agents Toothless's lips.

"Open your mouth Toothless but keep your teeth hidden." Hiccup said.

Toothless didn't understand what his friend said but by instinct and did what Hiccup had said. Hiccup started move his hips making his penis move back and forth inside Toothless's mouth. Toothless like the taste of his friend and decided to swirl his tongue around his friend's thing. This got Hiccup building his semen faster and started to move his hips faster. Toothless noticed his friend liking his tongue swirling on this thing.

"Toothless my semen is close." Hiccup said.

Toothless rapped his tail around Hiccups waist, making Hiccup continuing to move his penis in Toothless's mouth.

"You want my semen in your mouth. Okay buddy." Hiccup said and did a final forth motion and Hiccup shot a few strands of semen in Toothless's mouth.

Hiccup slowly pulled his penis out and sat down in front of Toothless. Toothless went to his friend.

"What is it Tooth." Hiccup was stopped dead in his sentence when Toothless put is dragon lips on Hiccups lips, putting his dragon tongue in Hiccups mouth.

Hiccup kissed Toothless back. They held the kiss for almost five minutes until Hiccup broke it.

"Toothless, this was amazing experience and I want to do this again with you." Hiccup said.

Toothless just nodded his head up and down stating yes. With, that Hiccup and Toothless friendship became even stronger and will continue to grow.


	2. Chapter Two: Again In The Night

Chapter Two: Again In The Night

Three months has passed since that night and Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about although every time he thought that night, he became hard and had to take more breaks from work or go to a private place to get rid of his erect penis. Hiccup was confused. He thought he loved Astrid but now he thinks he in love with his long life buddy Toothless. Since Hiccup hasn't been himself, Stoick noticed that his son wasn't right.

Hiccup finished with working at the blacksmith shop and started to head home. On his way, he saw Astrid. So, Hiccup decided to walk over to her.

"Hey Astrid you got a second?" Hiccup asked

"Sure Hiccup." Astrid replied

Hiccup was only three feet from Astrid. He was trying to figure out what to say to the girl he may have a crush on. Finally Hiccup decided what to say.

"Astrid… lets kiss!" Hiccup said hoping not to get punched in the face.

Astrid was frozen. She didn't know how to respond to Hiccup. Why would he ask her to kiss him? She had no love interest in Hiccup. Finally she found her words.

"Hiccup why do you want us to kiss?" She asked him.

Hiccup was caught off guard since he was expecting to get punched. He had to think of what to say next.

"Astrid I think I'm in love with you but also may be in love with…um…someone else and I want to know if my feelings know you're the one." Hiccup said.

Astrid started to blush. She thought Hiccup was trying to get with her.

"Okay Hiccup I'll go with it." Astrid said.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup and laid a quick kiss on Hiccup. When the kiss broke, Hiccup didn't feel anything.

"So how was that Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't want to tell Astrid that he felt nothing and get hit in the gut.

"Be honest Hiccup. I won't get mad at you or punch you in the gut." Astrid said.

With that, he took a deep breath.

"I didn't feel anything. I don't think I'm in love with you." Hiccup said.

"Okay Hiccup…So, who is she you may be in love with?" Astrid asked in playful tone.

Hiccup couldn't tell Astrid that the she was a he and the he was not human. Hiccup did the one thing that came to his mind. Hiccup ran into the forest. He ran and ran until he couldn't run no more. He was hunched over, catching his breath. When Hiccup stood up, he noticed he was at his special spot and saw Toothless lying next to the pond. Hiccup felt great relief seeing his best friend. So, Hiccup walked to toothless, put a hand on Toothless's back. Toothless put his head up, turned it and saw his rider.

"Hay Toothless. What you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just looked at Hiccup and Hiccup was staring back. Then, Hiccup leaned and his lips on Toothless's lips. Toothless was liking the lip contact. So, he slid his tongue into Hiccups mouth. Hiccup's feelings were now one hundred percent sure that Toothless was the one. Hiccup broke the kiss, letting Toothless's tongue slowly slide out.

"Toothless I love you. I mean as a mate. Do you understand?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless took his paw and put it on Hiccup's chest.

"You do don't you. You knew all along but waited till I was ready to understand on my own." Hiccup said.

Toothless just shook his head up and down stating yes. With that, Hiccup took his clothes off. He was now fully nude in front of Toothless. Seeing his best friend naked, Toothless's dragon penis became fully erect.

"Well looks like some dragon likes what he sees." Hiccup said.

Toothless got on his back; showing is rock hard fifteen inch penis to his mate. Hiccup got onto Toothless's belly, having his penis facing Toothless mouth and Toothless's penis facing his. Toothless wasted no time. He licked Hiccups penises, making it twitch every time he licked it. Hiccup liked that his lover was showing him affection and that made Hiccup hard. Toothless took Hiccups penis in his mouth and started to move his head back and forth. Hiccup let out a small moan. Then he put two inches of Toothless's penis in his mouth and did the same head movement. They both did the same rhythm. Hiccup remembered when Toothless came last time, he forced the entire penis in his mouth and wanted to try doing that on his own. So, Hiccup brought his head, having just the tip of Toothless's penis in his mouth. Toothless was wondering what his mate was trying to do. So he thrusted his hips up, making his entire penis go into Hiccups mouth. Hiccup gaged a little but managed not to throw up. He got so turned on by the roughness; he came in to Toothless's mouth. Toothless swallowed his mate's semen.

Toothless slowly brought hips down, making his penis slide out of Hiccups mouth. Toothless slightly leaned up, giving the sign that he wanted Hiccup off of him. Hiccup knew that and climbed off on Toothless.

"What's the matter bud?' Hiccup asked.

Toothless got on his hind legs and motioned Hiccup to come over. Hiccup went to Toothless. Toothless put his paws on each side of Hiccups hip's and picked him up.

"Toothless what are…" Hiccup was stopped because Toothless had placed him right over his fifteen inch penis. Toothless looked at Hiccup, like he was waiting for something. Hiccup nodded his head up and down. Toothless took that as the okay sign and forced Hiccup straight down onto his penis, making the entire penis go in Hiccups hole with one motion. Hiccup moaned loudly. He looked at Toothless and noticed that he wasn't moving his penis. So Hiccup started to move his hips up and down. This was making Toothless make small growls. Hiccup felt hot like he was on fire but from the inside. So, he moved his hip's faster, which made Toothless to make louder noises. Hiccup kept the same rhythm for twenty minutes until Toothless decided that he wanted to do some of the work. So, Toothless started to move his hips as well. Hiccup and Toothless were matching each other's rhythm. They were going at for thirty-five minutes and Toothless could feel he was building up. So, he broke the rhythm and stated to thrust at a rapid speed.

"Toothless are…uh…you getting…nah…close?' Hiccup asked.

Within seconds, Toothless grabbed Hiccups sides, forced him all the way down on his penis and shot four gallons of dragon semen into him. Hiccups hole couldn't hold it all, so the semen traveled all the way to his belly, which started to swell up.

"Toothless…I'm…goanna," Hiccup shot a load of semen on Toothless's chest.

Toothless penis was done shooting semen in to his mate. So, he held his mate and layed on his side, still holding Hiccup.

"I guess this means we are mates for life. I love you Toothless." Hiccup said.

Toothless and Hiccup quickly fell a sleep together for the first knowing they have finally found their life long mate.


	3. Chapter Three: The Impossible

Chapter Three: The Impossible

The morning sun rose, shining light through the woods. The sun shined light on Hiccups causing him to wake up. Hiccup rubbed his eyes. He looked up and seen Toothless still asleep. Hiccup got an idea on how to wake him up. He licked Toothless's chest very slowly. Toothless, who is still asleep, shivered from the unknown feeling. Hiccup thinks that something more dramatic will wake his buddy up. Hiccup removed himself from the warm comfort of his mate, moved down between Toothless's legs and put his hand on Toothless's sheath. He was about to rub it until he felt a pain in his stomach. The pain was so bad that Hiccup yelled so loud that even the entire island of Berk could have heard him. The yell was so loud; Toothless woke up jumping to his legs. He saw his mate holding his belly. So he, walked to his mate, putting his head near the belly, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Toothless we need to go back to Berk. I'm not feeling well." Hiccup said as he was getting his pants on.

Toothless went on his hind legs and put his claw on his mate's belly.

"What you doing?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless then put his claw on himself and then back on his mates belly.

Hiccup was confused and copied what Toothless doing.

"Toothless why you putting your claw on my stomach, then on your stomach and then back on mine?" As Hiccup asked that, he realized what Toothless was saying.

Hiccup felt sick and couldn't stand right. He sat down on the ground and Toothless sat in front of his mate.

"Toothless I think I'm producing a baby…dragon." Hiccup said in a worried voice.

Toothless licked his mates face showing his excitement. Hiccup whipped his face.

"Toothless this is bad. How could this happen? What will we do?" Hiccup asked as he put his hands on his face.

"We will start a family." A strange voice said.

Hiccup removed his hands looking around trying to locate the mysterious voice.

"Toothless did you hear that voice? I think were not alone." He said.

"Were alone and the voice was me the voice was me you heard." The night fury said.

"Toothless you can talk! How is this possible?" Hiccup asked.

"My heart felt you were terrified and used magic to allow me to speak your tongue." Toothless explained.

Hiccup just stared at Toothless, trying to make sense of all this.

"Then tell me Toothless, how can I get pregnant by a male dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"I only came to one thought." Toothless replied.

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Your half dragon." Toothless said.

Hiccup started to laugh a bit but stopped from the stomach pain.

"What's funny love?" Toothless asked.

"I can't be half dragon. That's not possible." Hiccup replied.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup and held him in his arms.

"Nothing is impossible love. We will get through this together. You, me and the baby." Toothless said as he held Hiccup tighter.

Hiccup started to cry in Toothless's hug.

"What you crying for love?" Toothless asked.

"I'm crying out of happiness. I always wanted to have a family and now I got one." Hiccup said as he was still crying.

"See everything will be okay but um what about your father?" Toothless asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet…knowing him, he would first think that you're forced yourself on me and kill you." Hiccup said.

"Then we'll leave Berk and start our family in peace." Toothless said.

"You mean leave everything behind. I don't know Toothless." Hiccup said as he turned his head away.

"What's better love? Your father killing me and you carry the baby by yourself until its born and your father kills it out abomination or we leave and raise the baby together?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup didn't even think.

"Let's raise the baby together." Hiccup said.

Toothless was happy to hear that. So, he got down a bit.

"Let's go then. Let's go and be a family." Toothless said.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and they flew off into the sun rise. Going to a place where the sun will shine and to where hope will be their strength.


	4. Chapter Four: Shine Out The Night

Chapter Four: Shine Out The Night

Hiccup and Toothless flew and flew and flew for hours, trying to find the perfect place to raise their baby in peace. They wanted to make sure that no one from Berk would find them.

"Toothless how long have we been flying?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know love maybe a few a hours. Why?" Toothless replied.

"I'm feeling tired and hungry." Hiccup said.

"well why didn't you say so. We will land , eat and sleep. We'll continue our journey tomorrow." Toothless said.

With that, Hiccup adjusted Toothless's tail so they can slowly descend.

Toothless had noticed an island and thought it was an okay place to land for the night. He scanned for safe spot to land and saw a spot that had a cave in it.

"Love there is a cave we can stay in for the night on that island." Toothless said.

"Okay then lets hurry." Hiccup said.

Toothless closed his wings and tilted slightly downwards. He was picking up speed. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck. This made Toothless feel bubbly inside. When they were thirty feet from the ground, Toothless opened up his wings, which slowed him down quickly. Toothless and Hiccup landed just outside of the cave.

"You go inside love while I find something for us to eat." Toothless said.

Hiccup went in the cave while Toothless went off finding food. Thirty minuet's later, Toothless came back with a dead deer on his back. Hiccup was surprised. He has never seen Toothless caring a dead animal before. Toothless usually brings a mouth full of fish.

"Will this be enough food for you?" Toothless asked.

"Yes that will last me all month. Thanks Toothless." Hiccup said as he walked up to Toothless.

Toothless helped Hiccup get the deer cut up and the meat prepared to be cooked.

"Okay Toothless let's get some wood for a fire" Hiccup said as he was getting up.

"Why don't you just relax love? You're caring a child. Relax and tend to the baby." Toothless said.

"Are your sure? I'd feel guilty having you do all the work." Hiccup replied.

"What your mean? You're doing the hardest work that I can't do. Carry a baby." Toothless said as he rubbed his head agents Hiccups belly.

"Okay Toothless but make sure you get lots of twigs and dry wood." Hiccup replied. Toothless nodded his head and went off for wood.

Hiccup kept wondering why Toothless keeps saying love instead of his name.

Suddenly it got pitch black. Hiccup couldn't see anything. So, he decided to just lie on his back and wait for Toothless to get back. Hiccup stared into the blackness which seemed to feel like hours but then he heard a noise.

"Toothless is that you?" Hiccup asked.

Then he felt something rubbing his leg.

"Toothless I'm not in the mood. Just put the wood down so we can get a fire going." He said.

The rubbing went up to Hiccups crotch which made Hiccup moan. The rubbing got faster and Hiccups moans got louder. Then the thing rubbing him, grabbed is pants and ripped them off.

"Toothless I said I wasn't in the mood. The rubbing was fine but THIIIISSSSS…" Hiccup yelled as he felt a saver pain in his anal. Hiccup knows now this isn't Toothless.

"Wh…who ever…you are…st…stop"Hiccup muttered.

The mysterious thing fucking Hiccup didn't listen but picked up speed. This made Hiccup yell very loud. Toothless heard Hiccups yell and rushed back to the cave. As Toothless got closer, Hiccups yells got louder and louder. Toothless got to the enterence of the cave but couldn't see anything. So, he shot a fire blast in the middle of the cave. The fire light up the cave and stayed light. Toothless saw an unknown dragon fucking his mate.

"Hey get away from my mate or I'll bite your throat." Toothless said in a tough tone. They unknown dragon ignored Toothless and kept fucking Hiccup. Toothless ran to the back of the dragon, bit the dragon's tale and pulled on it. Making the unknown dragon sliding away from Hiccup. The unknown dragons cock slide out of Hiccup, which Hiccup got a glance of it and it looked to be seventeen inches long.

The unknown dragon turned around and snapped at Toothless which made him let go of the tale. Now Toothless and the dragon were face to face.

"Why we're you messing with my mate?" Toothless asked.

"He had a nice body." The dragon replied.

"Hiccup is my mate and only mine. Get out before I tear your throat off." Toothless said with a growl tone. The dragon snickered and left. Toothless went to Hiccup.

"Are you okay love? Did he hurt you or the baby?" Toothless asked.

"I think we're okay and he just hurt my butt." Hiccup replied.

Toothless rubbed his head agents Hiccups belly.

"Toothless your fire blast. It's still burning. How is that possible?" Hiccup asked.

"My magic felt it's necessary to keep it burning." Toothless said.

Hiccup kissed Toothless and Toothless kissed backed. They kissed for ten minuets then Hiccup broke it.

"You are amazing. This baby is amazing. I'm glad were together." Hiccup said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Toothless replied.

"You know, the cave was pitch black. Almost like night black. Your fire blast shined out the dark. So, you shined out the night." Hiccup said.

"I guess I did." Toothless replied.

Hiccup and Toothless had found a place for the night. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring them.


	5. Chapter Five: Missing In The Night

Chapter Five: Missing In The Night

The sun rose, shinning out the night time. Lighting up the cave, waking up Hiccup and Toothless, who had sleepted in each other's arms during the night. Toothless and Hiccup opened their eye's and gazed into each other's eye's.

"Morning love." Toothless said as he stretched his muscles.

"Morning to you as well sexy beast." Hiccup replied.

"Beast what happened to calling me Toothless?" Toothless Asked.

"I thought I'd give you a nickname like you did for me." Hiccup replied.

"I haven't given you a nickname." Toothless said while looking confused.

"Yes you have. You call me love all the time instead of my birth name. I don't mind being called love but I like to hear you say my name to." Hiccup said in light upset tone.

"I don't like your name. Your name doesn't fit who you are." Toothless said.

"Yes it does. Hiccup was given to me because I was the weakest Viking on Berk. I couldn't kill a dragon even if I wanted to." Hiccup said but in an angry tone.

"Exactly love. You're not weak. You were able to defeat me a night fury. You brought dragons and Vikings together. You even have a dragon academy." Toothless said. He grabbed Hiccup and held him tight.

"You're a strong, smart, hardworking, honest and kind human. You will help anybody who is in trouble and help those who cause trouble." Toothless said.

"Toothless. I…I had no idea. Wish I had known." Hiccup said in a guilt voice.

Toothless lifted Hiccups head and kissed him.

"How could you. I couldn't talk back then. Well I'm off to get more meat love. While I'm out I'll think of a new name for you" Toothless said.

Toothless went off in search of food. Hiccup felt thirsty but they had no water in the cave. He wants to go get water but he and Toothless haven't explored the island yet but he felt super thirsty. Hiccup had decided to go out for a while to find water. He got up and gathered his things and headed out.

….

Toothless was stocking a deer. Waiting for the right moment to attack. The deer got closer and close to Toothless, not knowing it's near the end of its cycle. Toothless attacked taking the deer down in one move.

"I hope love doesn't mind deer again. " He said as got the deer on is back. He started to walk back to the cave, still thinking on a new name for Hiccup. He just couldn't think of any that would match Hiccup.

"Love deserves a name that really means something. A name that matches his personality." Toothless sais to himself.

"How about Lok?" A mysterious female voice said.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Toothless asked.

"I did." The mysterious voice said.

The voice showed itself. It was a light blue female dragon. She looked to be near three-hundred years old. The blue dragon walked up to Toothless.

"Who are?" Toothless asked.

"I am Octavia. I know about you Toothless and your mate Hiccup." The Dragon replied.

"How do you know about us and how much do you know? Toothless asked.

"I have my ways but right now you must listen for danger will befall Hiccup." Octavia replied.

"What do you mean by danger and what does Lok mean? Toothless asked.

"Hiccup has left the cave and is in danger from another dragon that knows Hiccup's destiny." Octavia said.

"Another dragon. How may are there on this island?" Toothless asked.

"Just me and the other but that isn't important. Hiccup is a very rare creature. He is the second creature to be half human and half dragon." Octavia said.

"Wait if there are only two dragons on this island, which means we had already met the other dragon." Toothless said.

"You did? Did the other dragon say or do anything?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, he mated with my mate and said that he did it because my mate had a nice body." Toothless said.

"That's not like him. Why he do that? It makes no sense." Octavia said to herself.

"What was that?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing. You must go find Hiccup before the danger befalls him. "Octavia said before she disappeared.

Toothless turned around and ran for the cave. The sun was starting to set. Toothless ran as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he reached the cave, night had fallen. He walked to the cave entrance and did not see is mate. Toothless became worried and started to panic. He tried to smell for his mate's scent but could not find any trace of it.

"Love where have you gone" Toothless said to himself as he sat at the cave entrance.

…

Hiccup had found a pond. He kneeled down filling his water pouch.

"Wow your producing a hatchling after just mating with you only once. You truly are the one." A mysterious voice said.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Hiccup commanded.

A red dragon appeared in front of Hiccup.

"Wait I remember you. You're the one who mated with me." Hiccup said.

"Yes I am and I can't believe you're going to have my hatchling. " The red dragon replied.

"Ha well I'm not sorry to disappoint you but this is Toothless's baby not yours." Hiccup said a firm tone.

"Makes no different I can raise it as my own." The dragon replied.

"Ha you wish. Me and Toothless are going to raise the baby." Hiccup said.

"You depend on that dragon too much. What are you going to do when he isn't around?" The dragon asked.

"He will be rising the hatching to be a great dragon" A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Hiccup asked.

"In your tongue, her name is Octavia." The red dragon said.

A light blue female dragon showed itself behind Hiccup.

"This human is the last of his kind. He will reborn the dragonoids." Octavia said.

"Dragonoids what are those?" Hiccup asked.

"You will find out when the hatching is born." Octavia said.

Suddenly a blue fog covered Hiccup. The fog settled and Hiccup was gone.

"You know that the hatchling will be mine in the end." The red dragon said.

"You don't know that human's destiny nor of the hatchlings. Do you? Slog." Octavia replied.

"Destiny can be rewritten." Slog said.

"To those who can alter it." Octavia replied.

…

It was the middle of the night and Toothless was still up, waiting for his mate to return, who was still missing in the night. Suddenly a blue light appeared behind Toothless. Toothless turned around and saw his mate standing in the middle of the cave. Toothless went up to his mate.

"Toothless I'm sor…" Hiccup didn't get to finish his sentence for Toothless had pulled him into a hug, holding his mate tightly.

Hiccup hugged him back.

"Love where did you go? I told you to stay in the cave." Toothless said.

"I was thirsty so I went to get water." Hiccup replied while holding up his water pouch.

"From now on I'll be getting all supplies." Toothless said.

"Okay but Toothless we have a problem." Hiccup replied.

"What's that?" Toothless said.

"There is another dragon." Hiccup replied while breaking the hug.

"Yes I know. A blue one called Octavia." Toothless said.

"How do you know it?" Hiccup asked.

"I met her while I was getting food for you. Why did she meet you as well?" Toothless asked.

"Yes and she said something about how I'm going to reborn the dragonoids and how I'm the last of my kind. Toothless what's going on with me?" Hiccup asked.

This is a trouble time for Hiccup and Toothless. What will happen now that a new threat has appeared? What is the mysterious dragonoids? Find out in Chapter Six: The Truth Of The Dragonkins.


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth Of The Dragonoids

Chapter Six: Truth Of The Dragonoid's

The next evening, Hiccup and Toothless sat in the cave. They were trying to figure out what was happening on this island and what were the two other dragons plans. There were more questions than answers to this island.

"Well enough sitting around lets go find some answers." Hiccup said as he started to stand up.

"You're right. I don't want our child to be born on an island that is dangerous." Toothless replied.

"Agreed" Hiccup said.

So with that, Hiccup packed some food and some water.

"Where should we start our expedition love?" Toothless asked.

"I was thinking we start with the forest. Something is telling us to go there." Hiccup replied.

"Okay. I hope you packed enough food for you and the baby." Toothless said.

"Yes I have half of this pouch full of food." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup put the pouch on. He double checked everything to see if he has everything he needs. Then Hiccup and Toothless stood at the entrance of the cave. Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew off. They headed for the forest, which didn't take long by flying.

"Do you see anything Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked in every direction.

"Nothing love. Want to try a different?" Toothless asked.

"No something is telling me to search the forest. We need to go further." Hiccup replied,

So they did fly further. They flew for thirty minutes. Toothless suddenly saw something blue on the ground.

"Love, I saw something moving on the ground." Toothless said.

"What was it?" Hiccup asked.

"It might have been that blue dragon." Toothless replied.

"Okay lets fallow but from the air." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded his head. They fallowed the blue dragon. Hiccup was wondering what the dragon could be doing way out in the forest. Toothless was keeping track of the dragon. Suddenly, the blue dragon disappeared.

" Love the dragon is gone." Toothless said.

"Circle back and land. We'll see where the dragon has gone too." Hiccup said.

They circled back and landed where the dragon had vanished. They were looking around until they found a stone in the ground. The stone had writing on that Hiccup nor Toothless have seen before.

"It's the final resting place of the great dragonoid." A female voice said.

Hiccup and Toothless turned around and saw the blue dragon. The dragon walked next to the stone and pushed it down. A hidden passage way opened up in front of the stone.

"Hiccup, Toothless, you need to know more about what a dragonoid is and need to know why Hiccup could produce a dragon egg." The dragon said as she pointed to the passage entry.

Hiccup and Toothless went in fallowed behind was the blue dragon.

"If this is a trap to hurt my love and our child, I'll bite your throat off." Toothless said.

"Toothless I don't think the dragon intends on hurting me nor the baby." Hiccup said.

"What makes you think that love?" Toothless asked.

"The dragon wanted us to fallow it from the beginning. Ever since it showed itself to you and warned you that I was in danger." Hiccup said.

"Yes that's true however my brother on the other hand would have ended your life it wasn't for the fact that you're carrying a rare dragon inside of you." The dragon said.

The three finally came to a huge stone door. It had the same writing as the stone outside.

"What does this say?" Hiccup asked.

"The chosen blood shall open the future." The dragon said.

"Well what does that mean?" Toothless asked as he turned to look at dragon.

When he turned around, the dragon was gone.

"Love the dragon is gone." Toothless said.

Hiccup turned around and turned back to the door.

"Why did she leave us?" Toothless asked.

"I think the dragon can only help is for a short while." Hiccup replied.

"Okay but how do we open this door?" Toothless asked.

"I might have an idea. Hold out your claw." Hiccup said.

"What for?" Toothless asked as he held out his claw.

Without saying a word, Hiccup put his hand over Toothless's claw, pressed down and pulled back. The claws made a cut on Hiccups hand witch caused blood.

"Love what you do that for?" Toothless asked.

"Watch." Hiccup said as he placed his cut hand on the stone door.

The doors slowly began to open.

"How did you know that would work?" Toothless asked.

"I didn't." Hiccup said as he was bandaging his hand.

Hiccup and Toothless went through the door. Everything was too dark to see anything. Before Hiccup could say anything, Toothless shot a fire blast. The fire blast had made the dark go away. What Hiccup and Toothless saw made them froze on the spot. The place was a huge stone room. It was as big as the great hall on Berik. At the far back, there was a wall with huge writing on it. Hiccup and Toothless went to the wall. They were looking at it for a long time.

"What do you think it says" Toothless asked.

"I think it's about me and the baby." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup put his hand on the wall. It felt rough and cold. He was trying to figure out this dragonoid mystery.

"You want to know what that says?" A female voice asked.

Hiccup didn't turn around for he remembered that voice but Toothless did turn around. It was the blue female dragon.

"How can you read that?" Toothless asked.

"I'm surprised you can't read it. It's written in dragon tongue." The dragon said.

"Can every dragon read this?" Toothless asked.

"Yes it is our primary tongue. When you talk to other dragons, your speaking dragon tongue." The dragon replied.

Hiccup turned around looking at the dragon.

"What does thus wall say?" Hiccup asked.

"Fifty thousand years ago, there was a war between the dragons and humans. There was countless blood shed on both sides. During the war, a human girl and a male dragon would meet in the middle of the night, in a secret cave. They met in secret because they had fallen for each other. One night, the woman come baring news. She had told the dragon that she was caring a baby. Not just any baby, his baby. The dragon was filled with joy and so was the girl. The next night, the human girl told her village that dragons and humans can get along. The dragon had told the same thing to his herd. Both sides had agreed to a live in peace. Fifteen years later, the human girl had given birth to a healthy female dragonoid. Soon after, the dragons and humans were fighting again due to lack of food. In the middle of it all, the female dragonoid had gotten killed. Both sides had blamed each other. Before the dragons left to find a new place, they had left a stone tablet that said that a male human and a male dragon will give birth to a dragonoid." The blue female dragon explained.

"Wait hold on. You're saying that me and Toothless are the ones that will start the era of dragonoid's?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes that's right." The dragon replied.

"I want to ask something that has been worrying me since my love got pregnant." Toothless said.

"Don't worry; the egg will be coated with a liquid substance. Hiccup will be in pain but won't die." The dragon replied.

Toothless looked at Hiccup with relief. Hiccup returned the look back but when they both went to look back at the dragon, she had already disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Toothless asked.

"No idea but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters in that our lives will change for the better and we even figured out the mystery of this island." Hiccup replied.

"Your right. Let's head back to the cave and rest. For tomorrow and onward, out future will be bright as the star night." Toothless said.

With that, Hiccup and Toothless went back to the cave.

….

Somewhere else on the island the blue female dragon was with the red male dragon.

"Where have you been?" The red dragon asked.

"Doing what I was born to do. Help start the life of the dragonoid's." The blue dragon replied.

"You know that when the dragonoid is born, one of the parents will have to make a decision." The red dragon said.

"Yes but for now, they will be living their lives as the first new world family." The blue dragon said.

The red dragon just snickered and flew off while the blue dragon just looked up at the sky smiling.


	7. Chapter Seven: Birth Of The Dragonoid

Chapter Seven: Birth of The Dragonoid

Four months have passed since Hiccup and Toothless had come to the mysterious island and learned about their baby being a dragonoid. Hiccup and Toothless have made the cave their home. Hiccups stomach has gotten big due to the baby.

"Hey Toothless for dinner can we have fish and peaches?" Hiccup asked.

"Fish and peaches? I don't mind the fish but peaches. Why peaches? Toothless asked.

"I'm craving fish and peaches. No idea why just do" Hiccup replied.

"Okay love I'll get your odd food." Toothless said.

"Thanks hey when you get back, I'll polish your tail." Hiccup said.

Toothless looked confused but left the cave to get to get Hiccup his food. He went to nearest water and got the fish first. It was easy to get the fish. The peaches would be tougher because he had rarely seen any fruit on the island.

"He will be giving birth soon to your child." A female voice said.

Toothless knew it was the blue dragon.

"I know I have sensed it." Toothless replied.

"Why are you here?" The dragon said.

"Love wanted something to eat." Toothless replied.

"You should be there. I can get food." The dragon said.

"I can do it." Toothless relied.

"You two still don't understand the danger." The dragon said.

"What that another dragon will take our child and turn her evil. We understand but we are not going to live in hiding." Toothless said in a tough tone.

The dragon just shook her head before she flew off. Toothless took a breath in and went back to getting food. Three hours go bye and Toothless came home finding Hiccup sleeping. He put the dinner next to the wall and went to lay with Hiccup. Before he could sit down, he felt something smooth and warm rub his chest. When Toothless looked down, he saw Hiccups hand rubbing his chest.

"Did I wake you love?" Toothless asked.

"I was never asleep." Hiccup said before he gave Toothless a long passionate kiss.

They were kissing like it was their first time. Swapping tongues, sharing saliva and touching each other's bodies. Toothless started to slowly lick Hiccup's neck. Slowly going down and back up.

"let's take these clothes off you." Toothless said.

Hiccup slowly took off his shirt. Toothless just stared at Hiccup, appreciating on how his mate's body looked. So perfect, so smooth and so small except for the round belly. Hiccup started to take his trousers and undies off. He was naked in front of Toothless with an erect penis. Toothless put his head between Hiccup's legs and licked Hiccups penis. Hiccup let out a small moan. Toothless then took Hiccups entire seven inch penis in his mouth. Slowly pleasuring his mate. Hiccup was moan loudly. He couldn't control his voice. Somehow Toothless was really good at sucking his penis.

"Toothless…ni…I'm cl…close." Hiccup moanly said.

Toothless didn't stop sucking his mate's penis. Instead, he went faster. Causing Hiccup to lose control and shot his semen in Toothless hot and wet mouth. Toothless took Hiccups penis out of his mouth and swallowed the semen.

"How was that Love?" Toothless asked.

"That…was…amazing." Hiccup replied while breathing heavily.

"Is your mouth ready for my penis?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded his. Toothless placed himself over Hiccup, putting his penis near his mate's mouth. Hiccup was amazed at Toothless fifteen inch dragon penis. He teased Toothless by slowly licking the penis. That made Toothless slightly moan. Hiccup then took three inches in his mouth. Sucking slowly, savoring the taste of Toothless. Hiccup slightly sucked faster, which made Toothless moan loud.

"Yes Love. Suck my penis." Toothless said.

Hiccup obeyed and kept sucking. He started to rub Toothless sides, making a shivering feeling go through Toothless entire body. Toothless slowly moved his hips. Hiccup noticed and stopped moving his head. Toothless stated to take control and was screwing his mate's mouth.

"Oh…you like it…when I do it?" Toothless asked in between thrusts.

Hiccup lightly nodded his head. With that, Toothless picked up the pace. Making his mate take six inches of his penis. Hiccup was again trying not to gage. Toothless was getting close to release.

"You want my semen?" Toothless asked in a playful tone.

Hiccup nodded his head again. Toothless did a few more thrusts before doing a hard thrust which caused Hiccup to take the entire fifteen inch penis. Toothless shot three and a half gallon of semen in Hiccups mouth. Hiccup basically had to swallow it all. When Toothless was done shooting his semen, he slowly pulled his penis out of Hiccups mouth. Hiccup coughed.

"You okay Love? Was I to rough with you?" Toothless asked.

"N…no I'm fine. Just not use to your big penis." Hiccup replied.

"Okay. How is the baby?" Toothless asked.

"The baby is fine. I don't think taking your penis hurt it." Hiccup replied while he reached for his trousers.

Toothless quickly snatched the trousers and threw them to the other side of the cave.

"Toothless why you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I want you to start no wearing those things while your pregnant. What if the baby came and we couldn't get those off in time." Toothless replied.

"Toothless it gets cold in the morning and at night. How do I stay warm? Hiccup asked.

Toothless went to Hiccups bag and pulled out a blanket. He brought the blanket to his mate.

"You brought this with us." Toothless said as he threw the blanket over Hiccup.

Hiccup snuggled up in the blanket but felt something missing. He looked up at Toothless and knew what was missing. He patted next to him.

"Come and let's sleep together. Your body will help warm me up faster." Hiccup said.

Toothless lay with Hiccup. They both fell asleep quickly.

…..

The sun hadn't even come up and Hiccup woke up feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He removed the blanket and saw blood from between his legs. He put his hand on Toothless head and shook it.

"What's wrong Love?" Toothless asked as he is waking up.

"I think…its time." Hiccup replied while holding his stomach.

Toothless eye's quickly opened up. He shot up trying to figure out what to do.

"What should I do Love?" Toothless asked.

"N…nothing." Hiccup replied while in pain.

Hiccup screamed in pain. He felt something coming out of his butt. He tried to relax as much as possible. Toothless felt helpless then he thought of something. He laid next to Hiccup and extending his claw out.

"Squeeze my claw. It will help with the pain." Toothless said.

Hiccup help Toothless claw and squeezed it. It was kind of working. Hiccup was in pain for thirty-five minutes. Then Hiccup squeezed really tight for this pain felt like a dragon had put its claw up in Hiccups butt. They both suddenly heard a pop sound. They both looked and saw a black egg. A black egg right there in front of them.

"Love is that our baby?" Toothless asked.

"Yes. That is our baby." Hiccup replied as he picked up the egg and rapped it the blanket.

"So, now what?" Toothless asked.

"We keep the egg warm and safe till it hatches." Hiccup replied.

"We did it. We have a family. Me, you and our child." Toothless said.

"Yes we did and now we have to hatch it." Hiccup replied.

Toothless was filled with joy. He has the love of his life and has a baby. He just wanted to go tell the world of his new life.

"Toothless come here." Hiccup said.

Toothless went to is mate.

"What do you…" Toothless was cut off because Hiccup had kissed him.

"Thank you for helping delivering our baby." Hiccup said after he broke the kiss.

"I didn't do anything." Toothless replied.

"You're wrong. Being by my side was helping. I couldn't have done this without you." Hiccup replied.

Toothless couldn't help but blush. Hiccup put the egg next to him. Toothless laid on the other side and they went back to sleep.


End file.
